


The Next King of Mewnie

by narnianvalkyrieofberk



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while back and decided to post it now, aromantic starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnianvalkyrieofberk/pseuds/narnianvalkyrieofberk
Summary: Star must choose among five suitors who is to be her husband and the next king of Mewnie. But who is she supposed to choose when she barely knows any of them?





	The Next King of Mewnie

Once upon a time in a magical land called Mewnie, there lived a princess named Star Butterfly who was coming of age to be married.

The time had come for Star to choose from among several suitors who would be her husband and future king of Mewnie. It was a large affair to be followed by a plentiful banquet, and everyone was there: all the Mewman nobility and the peasants too, Glossaryck, the Diaz family, Princess Ponyhead, Buff Frog, even Miss Skulnik had come for Star’s suitor choosing ceremony. And while everyone mingled waiting for the ceremony to begin, Star was preparing herself in more ways than one. 

“You look lovely, Princess,” Star’s maid Sun Dragon assured as she helped Star fix her fly away hairs. 

Star wasn’t really listening, though. Her mind was on the five young men downstairs waiting for her to choose one of them to marry. Any one of them would be an impressive spouse, but Star wasn’t looking for impressive. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for…

The first one she had met was Marquis Lake Serpent. He was fun and adventurous, to an extent. Star had enjoyed going Pegasus riding with Lake. But he wasn’t all that interested in battling monsters or taming wild unicorns. Lake preferred more docile adventures like Pegasus rides and mountain hikes (so long as the mountain wasn’t infested with ferocious dragons). Star wasn’t sure she’d be able to depend on him in battle.

Then there was Marquis Snow Owl. Snow was very warm-hearted, despite his name. But Star wasn’t sure that a warm heart wouldn’t be Snow’s downfall. He often took people at their word no matter how many reasons he had not to trust them. Come to think of it, Star barely knew Snow and wasn’t sure if even he (or any of the other suitors for that matter) were really trust worthy themselves. 

Star’s third option was Duke Moon Kitten. He had been named in honor of Star’s mother. Moon’s father was dead, and his mother was looking to push him and his siblings into any marriages that would benefit them politically or financially. While Star was unsure of Moon’s own feelings or motives, she at least knew Moon’s mother Cloud was untrustworthy.

The fourth was Duke Lightning Firefly. He was brash, adventurous, and reckless. He tamed wild unicorns and rode warnicorns to battle. The idea of an adventure with him was amazing, but what he was like as a person and whether he was worth spending a lifetime with… Star wasn’t sure about that.

Count Leaf Bat was the last choice. He seemed kind and caring. Star didn’t have a reason not to trust him; but whenever she saw him, Star got a feeling in her stomach that he would soon give her a reason not to trust him.

“Princess? Princess Butterfly?” Sun’s voice broke Star from her train of thought. “The ceremony is about to start, your highness.”

Star silently nodded and left. She made her way to her place in front of everyone. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her decision: her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco. Everyone was waiting for Star to choose who would be her future husband.

Star cleared her throat. “I-I… I choose… Marco!”

It seemed like the whole room collectively gasped at once. Everyone, even Marco and Star, were stunned by that proclamation. Star froze for a few seconds. Her thoughts raced for a moment as she tried to figure out why she had just blurted out his name. And then it hit her. And Star did something that had never been done in a ceremony like this before.  
Star stepped down from her place above everyone else and stood in front of Marco like an equal. “Look,” Star addressed her best friend, “we’ve been best friends for years now. To be honest, I’m not in love with you, and I don’t think I ever will be. But I trust you. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone in my whole life. And if you’re willing, I believe you would make a great husband, and a great king of Mewnie.” 

Marco took a moment to get over his shock. But when he did, he smiled and nodded.


End file.
